Gas scrubbing systems are well-known in the art and are used to remove a wide range of compounds contained in untreated gaseous emissions from various types of processes. In one particular application, gas scrubbing systems have been developed to remove ammonia (NH3) from gas streams, typically by contacting the gas streams with various types of packed beds, spray chambers, and water jets. Because ammonia is alkaline, many types of ammonia scrubbing systems use an acid solution, typically sulfuric acid, to remove or scrub the ammonia from the gas stream.
While such ammonia scrubbers are known and used in a wide variety of applications, they can be difficult to implement in certain applications due to material handling problems, clogging, and filtering requirements. Consequently, improved systems and methods of removing ammonia from gas streams are constantly being sought.